In the end
by Glasgow
Summary: Après l'explosion à la piscine, Lestrade va réaliser que l'évènement à des conséquences fâcheuses sur lui. Lestrade/? Deathfic


Rien de joyeux dans cette fic je vous préviens, il s'agit d'une deathfic, parce que ben pour ma part j'adore ça. Oui, je sais, je dois pas être très équilibrée ;)

Bonne lecture néanmoins.

ooOoo

Et voilà qu'il était allongé au beau milieu de son salon, allongé à même le sol à se vider de son sang, un trou à la place de l'estomac. Simplement respirer devenait de plus en plus difficile, alors ce n'était même pas la peine de tenter de crier. Peu importait de toute façon, le coup de feu avait dû alerter ses voisins, l'un d'eux avaient probablement appelé les secours. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à attendre. Tenir le plus longtemps possible. Tandis que ses jambes gesticulaient pitoyablement, il tenta maladroitement d'appuyer sur sa blessure de ses mains tremblantes, sentant ce sang chaud couler inexorablement entre ses doigts. Ce sang qui s'échappait en même temps que la vie le quittait. Il aurait dû pleurer, supplier… mais la seule chose dont il avait envie c'était de rire, si seulement il en avait eu la force. Rire tellement la situation était absurde. Froidement abattu par son amant, sans qu'il ne voie rien venir. Tu parles d'un flic ! Sherlock se serait foutu de lui s'il avait été là. Mais en fait Sherlock le saurait inévitablement et reprocherait très certainement son manque de clairvoyance, seulement lui ne serait plus là pour le voir… Absurde et pathétique !

Et pourtant il aurait dû se douter de quelque chose, il y avait des signes. Un homme jeune, séduisant, intelligent… un tel homme qui s'intéressait à lui… évidemment qu'il aurait dû se poser des questions. A se demander avec quelle partie de son anatomie il avait réfléchi. En même temps il avait des excuses, il était seul depuis si longtemps lorsque cet homme était entré dans sa vie. Enfin il s'était senti aimé, et par-dessus tout il était tombé amoureux. De ce point de vue là il n'avait aucun regret. Malgré la façon dont tout s'était terminé il avait eu près de deux mois qui avaient valu le coup. Deux mois durant lesquels il s'était senti bien pour la première fois depuis si longtemps.

Tout avait si bien commencé. Une rencontre totalement fortuite – enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il avait cru jusqu'à ce soir – dans un bar de la ville. Ce n'était même pas un bar gay. Ce soir-là, au sortir d'une enquête longue et difficile il ne voulait pas draguer ou se faire draguer, il voulait juste se fondre dans la masse, et pourquoi pas disparaître. Et ce jeune homme séduisant et sûr de lui l'avait abordé. Jim. Lestrade se demanderait probablement toute sa vie pourquoi il avait choisi de lui donner son vrai prénom – ironique dans la mesure où désormais toute sa vie se résumait à une toute petite minute avec de la chance. Probablement le goût du risque, l'envie de le provoquer. Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Comment lui, le flic pourtant aguerri, aurait-il pu se douter de quoi que ce soit ? Moriarty était suffisamment discret pour que son prénom n'apparaisse nulle part jusque-là. S'en était suivi une nuit de pure luxure et dès le lendemain le dénommé Jim l'avait rappelé puis s'était très vite fait une place dans sa vie. Et ainsi, sans se douter de quoi que ce soit, chaque soir Lestrade tenait entre ses bras le grand ennemi de Sherlock Holmes, la tête pensante de la plus grande filière criminelle de la capitale.

Maintenant qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main, qu'il avait enfin compris, le policier savait que le dénouement n'aurait pu être différent. Et c'était finalement mieux ainsi. Tout du long il y avait eu deux personnes bien distinctes : Moriarty le criminel et Jim son amant. Et force lui était d'avouer qu'il aimait toujours Jim, même s'il s'agissait finalement que d'un personnage en grande partie inventé de toutes pièces. Lestrade n'était pas sûr qu'il serait parvenu à faire une croix sur lui et encore moins à l'envoyer en prison. Jim avait fait le bon choix pour eux deux. Une conclusion parfaite à une soirée atroce.

Moins de deux heures plus tôt, une bombe avait explosé dans une piscine de la ville. Piscine dans laquelle se trouvaient Sherlock et John. Heureusement pour une fois Sherlock avait eu le bon sens de lui envoyer un texto à son arrivée sur place. Il n'avait donc pas été long à les rejoindre avec des secours. Une fois John et le détective retrouvés sains et saufs, il avait envoyé un agent après d'eux afin d'obtenir un portrait robot de Moriarty, qui était évidemment parvenu à s'enfuir, puis donné l'ordre de le faire circuler au plus vite. Et il était rentré chez lui. Son travail était loin d'être fini mais après l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie pour ses amis il voulait s'accorder une heure pour souffler.

Sur le trajet il avait appelé son compagnon pour lui demander de le rejoindre, Jim l'attendait donc à son arrivée. Jim qui était manifestement dans un sale état, plusieurs contusions sur le visage, la main gauche bandée et une démarche légèrement claudicante. Inquiet, Lestrade s'était approché de lui, s'entendant dire que ce n'était rien.

« - On dirait que tu as… survécu à une explosion… »

Et tandis qu'il avait prononcé ces mots, le policier avait enfin compris. La coïncidence était trop parfaite, il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule explication. L'instant d'après Jim avait une arme à la main et lui souriait misérablement.

« - Je savais que ce jour arriverait, avait-il simplement dit avant de faire feu. »

Sur le coup, Lestrade n'avait même pas réagi, il n'avait éprouvé aucune douleur, juste de la surprise, la plus inattendue des surprises. Et tandis que sa chemise se teintait peu à peu de rouge, Moriarty le toisait de ce regard froid qu'il ne lui avait jamais connu. Jim n'existait plus, il en avait la preuve devant les yeux.

« - C'est dommage, Sherlock ne connaîtra jamais le fin mot de cette histoire, reprit le criminel d'un ton moqueur. Tu ne seras plus en état de révéler quoi que ce soit quand ils te retrouveront.

- Alors tout ça… ce n'était qu'une sordide comédie… ? était parvenu à articuler Lestrade tandis que des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front.

- Eh bien… oui, avait acquiescé l'autre homme, toujours aussi joyeux. Enfin, sauf au lit. C'est regrettable que plus personne à l'avenir ne puisse profiter de tes talents. C'est vraiment criminel de ma part. »

Il avait conclu sa tirade d'un rire que Lestrade avait qualifié de diabolique et s'en était allé. Le blessé, qui était parvenu par miracle à demeurer debout jusque-là, s'était effondré brutalement par terre.

Il allait crever et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Et il n'osait imaginer tout ce que le cerveau criminel avait récolté d'utile en le fréquentant, parce que c'était clairement là qu'avait été son but, il ne l'avait pas séduit juste pour se divertir.

Lestrade remarqua alors que la douleur se faisait moins forte, signe que la fin approchait. Au loin il pouvait entendre des bruits de sirènes. Les secours. Ils venaient pour lui. C'était rassurant. C'était surtout trop tard. En même temps il s'en foutait… Pensées décousues, plus la moindre sensation dans son corps… Et tandis qu'il se laissait glisser peu à peu, il pensait à Jim, le Jim qui était si loin de Moriarty… Cette relation lui avait fait tellement de bien ces dernières semaines et c'était définitivement tout ce qui importait, conclut-il en fermant les yeux alors qu'un mince sourire fatigué, bien trop fatigué, naissait sur ses lèvres. Et sa tête roula sur le côté...

THE END.


End file.
